MY LIFE, YOU DESTROYED IT
by razor200972
Summary: As Percy is out trying to get Athena's approval for an "agreement" , Annabeth cheats on him. Guardian of the Hunt See what happens next rated for cussing and violence.


My Life, You Destroyed It

Chapter one: Aproval is bitter sweet

**I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON. IF IT DID PECRCY WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN WITH ANNABETH.**

Percy Jackson finally felt complete. He had permission from Athena to marry Annabeth, he had several great freinds, and an absolutely wonderful and beutiful girlfreind. How could life get any better from here. Percy felt so good, he felt that if anything bad would happen, it would be good. Or at least until he stumbled across a horrible crime scene. His mothers apartment was now ashs, burned to the ground by a fire. He normally would have wondered who would do this to his kind mother. Of course this was normally so the question came up. Not once but twice, when the police found him sitting on the ground outside the apartment crying for his mother. As soon as percy revealedwho he was to the CSI they asked him who would do this. Of course percy could come up with an answer or two but he would probably be sent to the loony bin for elling the mortal police officers. It was sad to see this 16 year old who had just hiked cross country twice, and defeated tousands of left over monsters from Gaia's attack be defeated by his mother's death. All he wanted to do that day was to spend time with his mother as a relaxing time after his quest, but apparently that was not meant to be, as she had been taken away from him forever. Forever as he hoped that Annabeth was ok. Forever as he hoped Thalia was okay. Forever as he hoped Nico was alive, ok so he was a son of hades he can still die. Forever as he hoped everyone was okay.

When Percy started to feel better, he started walking to Camp, where he knew people cared about him. Of course, as with his mother, things did not go as planned.

As soon as Percy walked into camp, peoplen started to quiet down,far from the yells and screams he expected, of happiness of course. Instead of getting the hugs he expected, he got slapped by every female camper while they yelled the word "cheater" at him, but he had no idea what they ment. Percy soon went to find Annabeth to say he was back, but all he got at her cabin was pain. By now, Percy was getting angry at the campers for being hateful towards him, and the ocean was starting to show it. Percy, being as annoyed as he was, went to his favorite spot so that he could relax: the beach. When he got there he saw Annabeth; in an upsetting(for him) postion; with his half brother,Jet; making out; with her shirt off; with him on top.

**- PERCY POV -**

I was worse than pissed at what the fuck I saw on the beach. Pissed barely began to cover it. I have saved that girl's life more times than I can count. Ihave risked my life for her so many times she would have to spend a long time just to try to get back to me being equal to her. She owes me so many life debts its infuriating. All I have ever asked her for was to be my girlfreind. And after all this time this is how she repays me. By acting like a bitch and cheating on me. Well then, lets see how she likes this. I uncapped riptide and stuck it in the ground. phase one complete. Using my amazing control over water, I made the ocean water rise up in a massive wave to strike to take them down a notch. Its suprising that they have'nt heard anything yet. Of course that suprise was short lived as they then heard the wave coming towards them. "What the fuck." is the first reaction from them. The second one of course was to run. That of course was not going to happen because, when i slammed riptibe down, it started an earthquake. As soon as they stood they fell to the ground. Of course the hero in me told me to save them, so I took riptide back from the ground as I stopped the wave.

Of course Jet was the stupid one out of us two so he decided to brag, "Did you see that babe, how I stopped the wave and the earthquake!"

Lets just say i watch one two many movies in my childhood and decided to play the villan. So I did a villan entrance. A nice slow clap was heard by the two love birds as they looked up, at me.

Of course Annabeth was the first to respond to my appearance, "Percy, what the fuck? Were you trying to kill us or something?"

"Of course not Annabeth dearest. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it. Your idiot of an affair could not have stopped me. He thinks he stopped the the wave but he didnt, I did, the same with the earthquake, as no one could have stopped it without pulling riptide from the earth," I stated calmly as if this happened everyday, which it didnt." You Annabeth Chase are a cheating slut not even worth a penny. Do you know how much I had to do to be able to give you" at this point I pulled out a jewlery box"this. Go on open it. I was going to propose to you tomorrow but that plans ruined because of yor dumb ass." I threw the case at her feet. As she opened the case even I was amazed by the quality of the work. The whole ring was made of diamonds with an emerald on top.

"Look Percy, if I hurt you I dont regret it. You're a fucking dunbass who can't do anything else but screw up. Jets better than you in everyway down to his name. Though I have to admit I do love the ring, I know you were cheating on me with all sorts of girls. Why else wold you not tell me where you were going."

"Because I was out trying to prove that I was worthy to be with you by completing completely obscene quests, so your mother told me not to tell you. For a Daughter of Athena I would have thought you would be smarter than to jump to conclusions, bitch pudding (reference for all you Robot Chicken watchers)."

"Wait, Wait, WAIT. What the fuck are you two arguing about?"

"SHUT UP JET!"Me and Annabeth yell. I sorta forgot he was there.

"Wha tever bitch. I'm outa here." I said as I walked away from the bitch and towards the camp boundaries,"oh and Anabeth, make sure to turn around will ya?" As I continued to walk I laughed to myself as I hear Annabeth scream. My plan had worked perfectly, the gods had seen everything. At least they know what happened if I dont show up for awhile.

_**-AUTHORS NOTE-**_

_**HEY YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR READING THIS. I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU PUT ANSWERS ON BOTH OF THE POLLS SO I CAN GET THE STORIES DONE.**_


End file.
